


Mine

by thorsvarme



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsvarme/pseuds/thorsvarme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can hide it," Eames says in a low voice, ignores the way Arthur stiffens in his arms and drags him over to the bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the lovely [dayindisguise](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dayindisguise/) for her help. Whatever mistakes are left are my own

The sound of skin on skin fills the room, punctuated by Eames's heavy pants. He snaps his hips forward, and Arthur moans as Eames thrusts into him, deeper, harder, faster, hitting his sweet spot each time. Eames is gripping Arthur's waist, pulling Arthur into him, fucking Arthur onto his cock while Arthur jerks himself off. Eames pulls out when he comes, groaning thickly as he paints the delicious curve of Arthur's back with his come and reaches down to finish Arthur off with his hand.

Arthur stretches on the bed after he comes, tucks his arms under his pillow and buries his face in it, while Eames rolls over onto his back and happily licks his hand clean. Arthur turns his head so he can watch, a lazy contented expression on his face. Eames loves when Arthur looks like that. Eames grins down at Arthur and plucks an extra pillow off the ground, tucking it behind his back.

"Are you going to clean me up or not?" Arthur demands as Eames lights up a cigar, crinkling his nose at the smell.

"Of course, darling. Wouldn't dream of simply letting you lie there covered in my come," Eames answers, pressing a wet kiss to Arthur's shoulder and setting the cigar aside.

Eames comes back with a wet towel, and Arthur's toes curl gently as Eames cleans him up. He hums softly as Eames gets settled again but before the forger can pick up his cigar again Arthur rolls over and straddles Eames's thick thighs. Eames grins, holding eye contact until he realizes Arthur is not grinning back, and the intensity in the dark-haired man's eyes makes him shudder.

Arthur slots their mouths together, and Eames can feel the single-minded focus behind every one of Arthur's movements. The pointman pulls away and Eames gasps softly, tilting his head as Arthur mouths at his jaw and down his neck. Eames groans as Arthur licks long stripes along his neck, lazy, slow movements that turn into determined sucking and teeth worrying at skin.

Arthur pulls away after a few minutes and his eyes dark are as he surveys his work before kissing Eames again and climbing off the bed. "My flight's in a few hours, I should get to the airport."

After Arthur's gone Eames makes his way into the bathroom and tilts his head to inspect the damage, grinning wolfishly at his own reflection. "Cheeky bugger," he mutters.

_A Week Ago_

"Eames, what the fuck?" Arthur demands, examining his neck in the bathroom mirror.

"What is it?"

"My fucking neck, Eames, look at my fucking neck." Eames looks and smirks, the asshole, while Arthur glares at his reflection.

"Darling, I'm afraid I don't feel remorseful in the slightest," Eames walks up to Arthur and slides an arm around his waist, drawing him in to press his cock against Arthur's bare ass, grinding a little. "Your neck is mine to do with as I please," Eames nips at one of the darker bruises and hides a grin when he feels the shudder run through Arthur.

"We have a job in two days, Eames. How am I supposed to work?" Arthur demands, even as he tilts his head to give Eames better access.

"You can hide it," Eames says in a low voice, ignores the way Arthur stiffens in his arms and drags him over to the bath.

Arthur does not hide it, and opts for glaring at anyone who even so much as glances at his neck instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Gah I haven't written/posted fic in so long. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. *cringes at her own choice of title*


End file.
